1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromechanical translation devices, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for high resolution translation in one or two dimensions that is particularly useful, for example, in high resolution positioning instruments such as microscopes and optical instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for producing precise linear or two dimensional motion are useful in scanning devices. Electromechanical transducers such as piezoelectric ceramic laminates which expand upon being subjected to an electrical current have been used for controlling the position of machine tools. Piezoelectric ceramic laminates or stacks have also been coupled between parallel plates in such a fashion that two-dimensional motion of the control devices is possible. Stepwise fine positioning adjustment is also possible when piezoeletric stacks are combined for "walking" over a flat substrate. One such channel walking device fits in grooves in a channel for translation at cryogenic temperatures. Another piezoelectric translating device is capable of carrying and moving a flat plate in either one or two dimensions.
It would be desirable to provide a positioning apparatus which insures precise translational motion of the device. It would also be desirable to provide a high resolution two-dimensional positioning apparatus having support surfaces which have less total area than the total two-dimensional scanning area, in order to reduce the time and expense of precision machining of the substrate surfaces over which the positioning device travels. The present invention fulfills these needs.